


Motel

by rose_live



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentinel Senses, no sex on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Tony stop with the band at a roadside motel. Tony has heightened senses, Vic has handcuffs, and the both of them are going to use them to the fullest extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of bleep0bleep's NSFW prompt generator.

Tony had a thing about being touched. Ever since he was a kid, his sense of touch and feeling had been heightened to an extreme level. His parents had taken him to several different doctors and psychologists, trying to get to the bottom of their sons strange condition. Evidently, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong. They just told his parents to buy soft materials and gentle soaps. Tony was able to live with it, along as he didn't touch anything to rough; and sometimes his sensitivity came with some  _unintentional_ perks. Perks that his boyfriend Vic liked to explore whenever he could. Though, because they were all on tour most of the time, the pair didn't have much chance to explore sexually. Out of courtesy of the other band mates, they refrained from having sex on the bus. It was a sort of unwritten rule.

Today though, was one of the few days that the band decided that instead of spending the night in the bus, they would stop for the night. They were all at least tipsy, and decided to stop by one of the various motels. Grabbing their bags, Vic went ahead and checked them in. Once that was done, Vic came back out to take them to their rooms. He ushered them over to the far end of the motel, where two rooms sat next to each other. Vic passed a look to Mike, and Tony knew that he was in for a good night. The pair said goodnight to Jaime and Mike, scurrying into their room. 

As soon as the door was shut, Vic had Tony's back pressed to it and was rubbing his hands up and under Tony's shirt. His hands were so warm pressed up against Tony's soft skin, warmth radiating into it. Vic pressed a kiss to the other's lips, soft and sweet. Tony reached up his hands to curl them into Vic's hair, gripping as Vic wedged his knee between Tony's legs. 

"You know how long it's been since we did this?" Vic asked in a low whisper, "I'm going to make you come so hard that you won't be able to see straight. You're going to be a sloppy mess by time I'm done with you baby." Tony whimpered, electric running through him, sending an awakening shock straight to his dick. He couldn't wait to see what Vic had in store for him, knowing that whatever Vic said was going to be a promise. Vic maneuvered them over to the queen-sized bed, stripping clothes and throwing them in a pile as they went. Tony's knees caught on the edge of the bed, causing him to flop down on the rough sheets. They rubbed him, causing a friction that was sensual. Vic latched his lips onto Tony, quickly deepening the kiss. His tongue entered the younger boy's mouth, caressing Tony's own tongue. Between the caressing and the friction, Tony was really turned on. His dick strained in his boxers, leaking. Vic pulled back, smirking.

"Yeah baby, so hard," Vic reached his hand, ghosting over Tony's dick causing him to shiver, "Are you going to come before we even get started?" Tony shook his head no, afraid that if he opened his mouth all that would come out was a moan. "Don't come yet, I still have a lot planned for the night. Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun would we?" Tony did moan at this, a needy sound that came out much more high-pitched then he would have liked it. Since Vic learned that dirty talk was one of Tony's many kinks, he liked to exploit it as much as possible. 

Vic pushed the both of them more onto the bed, up to the very headboard. "Get on your hands and knees, and don't turn around." Vic's voice was stern. Tony did just as he was told, facing the wall as Vic slid off the bed. He rummaged through his bag for a moment, before grabbing the needed materials and coming back. Vic came up behind Tony, sliding his hand down Tony's back and hooking his hand onto the elastic of his boxers, before pulling it off with one swift movement. Tony heard the click of a cap as Vic poured cold lube onto his fingers, and trailed them down the crack of Tony's ass. 

Vic bent over, whispering into Tony's ear, "How do you feel about handcuffs, baby?" Tony had never really thought about using them, not even knowing where Vic would get a pair of them, but his dick sure liked the idea of them. He told Vic yes, trusting him to know what to do. If Tony didn't like what Vic was doing, he could always say their safe word, Mango. Though, Tony hadn't ever needed to use it this far.

Tony felt the cold nip of metal as the handcuffs were secure onto him, and then onto the bed frame in front of him. Vic asked if they were too tight, and Tony shook his head no. Vic planted a light kiss to his shoulder as he trailed back to the job at hand. He slicked up his fingers, pushing one inside of Tony. It was cold, and a bit intrusive, but the feeling of having something inside of him blindsided the bit of uncomfortable feeling. Vic worked the finger inside the warm inside, reaching and wiggling around until he found what he was looking for. Tony let out a strangled gasp as Vic hit his prostate. Warm bursts of pleasure hit him with a more than normal intensity. Curling his finger, Vic made sure to hit his prostate every time. By the time that Vic had three fingers in, Tony was practically fucking himself on them.

He gyrated back, pushing himself farther onto Vic's fingers. Oh god, his head was filled with stars. "Vic, please, oh god-" Tony moaned. Vic added another finger, stretching Tony with a slow burn that filled him with immense pleasure. "Jesus, you are so hot, fucking yourself on my fingers. Bet I don't even have to touch you and you could come."

Tony was getting high off the pleasure, and Vic's words. He could feel a hot, burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tony was about to come, but Vic suddenly pulled his fingers out of Tony. The younger boy whimpered at the empty feeling. Vic planted a kiss on the base of Tony's spine, as Tony heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper. Vic slid himself into it, before grasping Tony's ass.

"How do you want to do this?" Vic asked Tony. Even though Vic was the more dominant one, he always let Tony choose which way they would evidently fuck.

"Want- want to see your face." Panted Tony, wiggling his ass in anticipation. He needed Vic to take him. Now. Vic nodded, unlocking the handcuff and flipping Tony onto his back before relocking the cuffs. Vic kissed Tony as he slid inside of the boy. Tony could feel Vic, warm and pulsing. He didn't think he was going to last long. Vic stayed still a moment before Tony wiggled his hips.

"Vic, please move. I need to feel you." He knew that Vic loved dirty talk also, especially when Tony begged for his cock.

Vic began pounding into Tony's ass, the room filled with the wet slaps of his hips and both of their moans. Vic was panting, Tony was panting, and neither one of them were going to last much longer. Vic grabbed Tony's dick, jerking him off to the rhythm of him pounding into Tony's ass, each hit hitting his prostate. Tony was a moaning mess, writhing underneath the intense pleasure.

"Vic I'm going to-" Tony moaned, white hot building in the pit of his stomach.

"Come for me, beautiful," That was all the permission that Tony needed, coming hot white ropes on Vic's hands and both of their stomachs. Vic didn't last much longer, thrusting a few more times before stilling inside, climax causing him to moan. Both were panting as Vic undid Tony's handcuffs, pulling the boy up to his chest as he covered them both with the blanket. They would clean up in the morning.

 

-

In the next room over, Jaime and Mike tried to cover their ears with the pillows. Next time they got a motel, they would make sure to take the rooms far away from the couple.


End file.
